Spiderman VS Leonardo
Spiderman VS Leonardo is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Marvel VS TMNT! These two teenager and vigilators and defenders of New York fights in one battle. Who will win? Interlude (CyberJason2009) Terra: Many Warriors has there own way of Battle. But these Two prefers to Use Stealth and the Shadows for their Battles. Like Leonardo, the Blue Katana Wielding Leader of the Ninja Turtles SpiderZilla 04: And Spiderman, The Wall Crawling Avenger. He's Terra the Hedgehog and i'm SpiderZilla 04 Terra: And we're going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Leonardo (CyberJason2009) Terra: Welcome to New York City, the Place where Two Kaigus Attacked, the Place where our Previous Battle took Place, and Home of a Man Named "Splinter" SpiderZilla 04: Well more like mutated Rat. In Japan, there was a Ninja clan called the Foot Clan and two members of which were the top students of the Clan: Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki. Long story short. both men fell in love with the same woman, both became enemies, and Saki attacked him and well basically the house caught on fire. Saki later became The Shredder and Yoshi left Japan and gave up his original name and replaced it with...Splinter. Terra: Splinter traveled to a Pet Store and bought 4 Baby Turtles. Then he walked near an Alley Way and Noticed some Tall Men in Suits with this Capsule with weird Goo called "Mutegen" SpiderZilla 04: He stepped onto a passing rat that gave away his position. A fight ensued, and while Splinter was able to defeat the men (who were actually Kraang droids in disguise), the canister was broken which caused him to mutate into a giant rat and the four baby turtles to mutated into giant walking turtles. Terra: Splinter moved him and the Turtles to the Sewers to keep them Safe, but he knew that the Turtles will be on their own someday, so He knew the Perfect Way to Protect Them: TRAIN THEM TO BE EPIC NINJAS (The TMNT 2012 Theme starts Playing) TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES, TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES, TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES, Heroes in a Half Shell, TURTLE POWER Terra: Splinter Named the Turtles after Popular Artists. Michelangelo, the Orange Nunchuck Funny One, Donatello, the Purple Bo Staff Smart One, Raphael, the Red Twin Sai Angry One, and the One we'll be Analyzing, Leonardo, the Blue Katana Leader SpiderZilla 04: And of course soon enough he knew that they would want to venture up to the surface and he soon let them. Once they got up their they made new friends like April O'Neil and Casey Jones. Of course where there are new friends, there are also enemies like the Kraang and their arch rival, The Shredder. Leonardo takes Splinter's teachings very seriously and is the most mature out of all his brothers. Not to mention he is the Most Deadly of the turtles. Terra: He Wields the Ninjaken Katana Swords, but I like to call them Katanas. He's always the One with a Plan, but most of the time his Brothers don't Listen. Each Turtle are Equipped with 10 of 3 Types of Shurikens, 10 Normal Shurikens, 10 Shock Shurikens, if it hits ya, you'll be Stunned, and 10 Explosive Shurikens, when Hit, it makes a Small Explosion, knocking You Back. They're also equipped Ninja Smoke Bombs, which Donnie made from Eggs, wanna know How? SpiderZilla 04: Donatello made them by drilling two holes in the egg shell, Somehow not cracking it, he blew out the contents in the egg, then wait for the inside to dry, then pour flash powder inside and finally close both holes with wax. Speaking of which *Brings out one of his smoke bombs* Here's a demonstration...Now you see me *Throws the Smoke bomb down and powder comes out and he disappears* POOF(SpiderZilla reappears) Now you don't. The thing is these smoke bombs are hard to make so they are used wisely. Mikey: This *disappears* Is *disappears* Awesome *Disappears* Terra: Somebody Convince Mikey SpiderZilla 04: We'll just leave that to the Turtles. Anyway Leonardo was chosen to be leader by Master Splinter and he's enthusiastic about it. I mean I would be if I had my own team of heroes, Oh wait I do. Although he's sometimes called a Nerd because of his interest in Science Fiction. Raph: *Throws Ninja Star at TVs Power Button* Leo: HEY Raph: Sorry Leo, but Spike doesn't like watching Shows that are Lame Terra: Oh Yeah, Raph has a Pet Turtle. Leo tends to Over-React when things go wrong, like when the Turtles were Fighting "Dog-Pound", the Turtles were too Nervous to throw a Smoke Bomb. Each Turtle also has a Skateboard. Leo was also Stabbed at a Few Occasions, but each Turtle were Trained in a a Ability to Control their Breathing, and Turtles have Smaller Organs than Humans, so there's doubt that anyone will stab Leo somewhere important SpiderZilla 04: Leonardo has also had more fights with Raph because Raph always questions his leadership. Although sometimes due to his oppressive leadership, he fears that he'll lose his brothers because of it but Splinter usually calms him down and tells him that the fear is held by almost every leader...SOMEONE GIVE SPLINTER THE REWARD FOR DAD OF THE YEAR! Terra: Maybe if People don't judge Mutants, then it might happen. Leo also has Little Knives stored in his Handles of the Katanas, so if one of his Swords is Stuck in the Wall, He pulls out a Knife and goes Shanking. He can Beat Raph in a Fist-Fight. And each Turtle had to test their Reflexes, by having Splinter whack them in the back of the Head and see if they can Block it, and out of all 4, Leo was the One that Succeeds, think of it like "Test Your Reaction", so Leo can React Quicker than his Brothers, And after a Huge beating from the Foot Ninjas, "Fish-Face", Zombie Version of Dog-Pound, and "Tiger-Claw", He got a Boost to Beat them back. He Killed a Spawn of the Devil, and was the One who Defeated the Shredder SpiderZilla 04: There's a good reason why out of all the Four, Leo is the most deadly. Leo: HALT VILLAIN Raph: Halt Villain? Since when did we start talking like that? Baxter: You will feel the Power of My ...Holy Cow, You guys are Turtles Leo: That's Right, WE'RE THE "TURTLES OF JUSTICE" *Background Breaks* Raph: Wow, Really... just... Wow Spiderman (CyberJason2009) SpiderZilla 04: New York City isn't just home to four Mutant Turtles, Ninja clans, Mutants, and Aliens. It's home to Superheros like Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers. It's also home to the One, The only, The Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. Terra: Peter Parker was a Wimpy Science Nerd, and a Photographer, until one day, He and his Class went on a Field Trip to Learn about Spiders, but a Spider somehow Escaped SpiderZilla 04: Peter Parker was taking pictures of his crush, Mary Jane Watson. While he was distracted the spider crawled onto Peter's hand and bit him granting him Special abilities of a Spider. He originally thought of using his new powers for money but an accident happened and his Uncle was Murdered. He later found the killer and it was the killer he let escape and from that point on he became the Amazing Spiderman and he goes by the motto: With Great Power comes Great Responsibility. (Que Spectacular Spider man theme) LIVING ON THE EDGE, FIGHTING CRIME, AND SPINNING WEBS. SWINGING FROM THE HIGHEST LEDGE HE CAN LEAP ABOVE OUR HEADS! AHHHH, AHHHHHH! VILLIANS ON THE RISE AND THE CITY'S VICTIMIZED, LOOKING UP WITH NO SURPRISE ARRIVING IN THE SPEED OF TIME! AHHHHH, AHHHHHH! SPECTACULAR, SPECTACULAR SPIDERMAN!﻿ Terra: Spiderman now has Superhuman Strength, Crawl on Walls and Ceilings, and can Swing around the City with Webs, but we all know what happened the First Time He tried Web Swinging Peter: *Web Swings* WHOOOOOOOAAAAA *Tries to Stop on another Building, but Crashes into a Billboard* Spiderman: Although Spiderman has learned much from his first time. He's made his own pair of web shooters even but his most Deadly weapon is his Spider Sense. Basically it's like an alarm in his head that warns him of danger. Although sadly he's labeled as a Menace thanks to a certain loudmouth, who owns a Newspaper company called the Daily Bugle, named J. Jonah Jameson. Terra: Jerk. Spiderman has quite a few Web Abilities. "Web Ball" to Wrap his Opponent with Web, "Web Swing" which he Mastered, and "Web Throw" to Throw his Opponent. SpiderZilla 04: Spiderman is also very intelligent and out of any Superhero he has gotten the most Girlfriends...No wonder other heroes hate this guy. Anyway Spiderman has fought many villains like Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, The Lizard, The Rhino and many more but none are more deadly than his arch Nemesis...Venom. Terra: And Carnage, which took both Him and Venom to Defeat SpiderZilla 04: Indeed. The thing that makes Venom so dangerous to Spiderman is The Host, Eddie Brock, knows who's under the mask, where he lives, and who his family is because the Symbiote gave him that info since it was with Spiderman first. As for Carnage the guy underneath is named Cletus Kasady who is basically a murderer...That's Carnage for ya. But even when the odds are against him, Spiderman found a way to win each battle. He's joined many teams like The Avengers and Fantastic Four and he led the New Avengers team. He also tutors new Superheros so that they can be the best they can be. Terra: Spiderman also Beat Deadpool in a Fantasy Fight, he beat Him because He Mastered "Fantasy Fu" Spiderman: There's On e Rule I'll never forget *pulls out Book* I'm throwing the Book at you Deadpool: ...OH, SEE I KNEW YOU HAD A POUCH, COPYCAT- *Gets Hit by Book* OW Book: *Opens* WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY Deadpool: *sigh* that's not Clever, or Funny- Book: *Spring Punches Deadpool* Spiderman: MASSIVE MORALITY K.O. Deadpool: *Dizzy* Ahhhhhh *Falls Down* Spiderman: Meh, I Mastered "Fantasy Fu" Deadpool: WHERE IS MY DEATH BATTLE?!?! SpiderZilla 04: *Face Palm* Who let him in here? Terra: Deadpool, Get out of Here, we're trying to do Spideys Analysis﻿ Deadpool: What's so Special about that Geek? SpiderZilla 04: Let's see Spider Sense, Super Human Strength, He can run up to 200 miles per Hour, and he's very intelligent. Deadpool: Whatever. I better get a Death Battle. JOIN THE DEADPOOL REVOLUTION! BAM! *Disappears* SpiderZilla 04: Well that's taken care of now then, Spidey can run up to 200 miles per hour and he is strong enough to K.O. a Dinosaur. Terra: He can also Dodge Bullets, Stopped a Train from Falling off the Tracks, can Fight Electro with just One Web Shooter, and took a Grenade to the Face. But after his Battle with the New Green Goblin, Who captured his Girlfriend, She fell to her Death, Spidey wasn't Fast enough to Save Her. After Her Death, Peter's Life fell apart SpiderZilla 04: Man many heroes have such sad lives but soon he remembered what his Uncle told him: With Great Power comes Great Responsibility and to this day that motto keeps him going. Terra: And he can pull off some Powerful Finishers: "Maximum Spider", is when He Webs his Opponent to multiple Spots, and then gives them a Final Kick to the Ground. "Crawler Assault", which a Wave of Punches and Kicks, and it leaves Red Lines which showed where he Punched and Kicked. And there's probably his Strongest One: "Ultimate Web Throw", where Webs his Opponent, bring them to the Air, does Multiple Flips, and gives them a Hard Throw to the Ground. Spidey is Quick and Strong, and the Words from his Uncle is His Fuel to Victory Spiderman: Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words. With great power comes with great responsibility. This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man Pre-Fight (CyberJason2009) SpiderZilla 04: Ok before we get to the Death Battle, we actually have our contestants with us now. Come on out guys. Spiderman: Hey guys. Leo: Hey﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Now before the battle begins, do either of you have anything to say? Spiderman: Well I just want to say Good Luck to my Opponent and I want to have a good clean fight. Leo: Same to You Peter, May the Best Stealth Combatant Win SpiderZilla 04: Respect between heroes. Nothing better than that. Fight (CyberJason2009) New York City. Spiderman Landed in a Alley way after Finishing Web Swinging Spiderman: Phew. Another peaceful Night. Maybe I should call it quits for tonight cause it seems nothing is going to happen. Behind Spidey, a Sewer Lid was Slowly Opened ...: ... (Who is that? ... Red with Black Stripes... could be a New Design of the Foot Clan, better take Him Out) *Quickly leaps out of the Hole and Hides in the Shadows* Spiderman: *Sigh* Well I guess I better get going. *Spider Sense tingles* Or maybe not? I don't see anyone that's a threat. Maybe I'm going crazy. ...: *on one of those Building Stairs* ...(He's not Leaving, he must know I'm Here, he's a Big Threat) *Pulls out Katanas and Jumps toward Spidey* Spiderman: Huh? *Sees Leo coming* WOAH! *Rolls out of the way* What the? *Sees Leo* First Giant Lizards, Now Giant Turtles? What is it with this town? Ok Giant Turtle guy what was that about? Leo: My Name is Leonardo, and I'm the Leader of the Turtles of Justice ......................... Spiderman: ...Turtles of Justice? Really that is the best you could come up with? At least the Avengers have a cool team name. Leo: What? I think its a Cool Name *Smacks Himself* WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING? Listen Foot Ninja, I suggest You Give Up Now and tell Us the Shredders Plan *Gets in Fighting Position* Or This is going to take an Ugly Turn Spiderman: What? Foot Ninja? Shredder? What the Heck is a Foot Ninja? Is he some kinda of Smelly Ninja and by "The Shredder" do you mean you're afraid of something that can cut Cheese? Leo: ANSWER THE QUESTION Spiderman: I really don't know what you're talking about! I'm still surprised I'm talking to a walking Turtle with swords! Leo: ... Ugly Turn it is Then Spiderman: Well then Bring it on! *Gets in fighting position* *FIGHT* Leo: *Charges Spidey* Spiderman: *Charges Leo and jumps over his head* So let me guess, you're from Asgard right? Leo: I'm from the Sewers *Starts Swinging Swords at Spidey* Spiderman: *Dodging* Too slow. Leo: *Swings Swords, but then Throws Normal Shurikens* Spiderman: WOAH! *Runs up the wall and jumps behind Leo* Nah nah nah Can't Touch this! Leo: !!! *Quickly Kicks Spideys Face* Spiderman: GAH! *Returns the favor and kicks Leo in his face* Leo: Gah ... Not Good Enough *puts Swords Away and Holds Up Fists* Spiderman: Finally some excitement *Holds up fists and charges for Leo* Leo: *Charges Spidey, and they Start a Fist Fight* Spiderman: *Catches each of Leo's punches and starts to punch him in the face* You're gonna have to do a lot better than that. Leo: (Focus, Remember Your Training) *Starts Dodging each Punch* Spiderman: *Jumps back a little* I have to admit you're pretty good. *Runs to the wall and leaps off drop kicking Leo* But not good enough. Leo: *Blocks Kick and Throws Him Back* Is that all you got? Spiderman: How bout this. EAT THIS *Shoots a web ball at Leo's face blinding him* WEB BALL *Shoots another web ball at Leo's face* CRAWLERS ASSAULT *Does the crawlers assault move* Leo: *hits a Wall* GAH *Rips Web off Face* Not Bad, I actually felt that One Spiderman: Then you'll feel this. *Webs Leo* WEB THROW *Throws Leo to the ground* You Like Baseball? *Webs to the well* WEB SWING *Web swings Leo* Leo: *Jumps to the Wall and Slices Spideys Web* Spiderman: *Starts shooting web, but Leo keeps cutting them up* WEB BALL *Shoots a web ball at Leo* Leo: *Slices Web Ball in Half* You're a lot different then I thought *Pulls out an Egg* Spiderman: An Egg? You're kidding me right? *Charges for Leo* Leo: Hmph *Throws Egg at the Ground, causing a Purple Gas Explosion* Spiderman: *Stops and starts to cough* Wow *Cough* That's kinda *Cough* Cliche. Smoke Clears, but Leo was Gone Spiderman: Uh Hello? Turtle Guy? So we done here or what? *Spider sense starts to tingle* Leo: Right Behind You *Punches Spideys Backhead* Spiderman: Gah! Clever. *Lifts Leo and Uppercuts him and Leo falls to the ground* YOU LIKE THAT! ULTIMATE *Webs Leo into the air* WEB *Starts to spin* THROW *Throws Leo and slams him to the ground* Leo: GAH *Pulls Out Sword* YOU LITTLE *Charges Spidey, Attempts to Stab Him* Spiderman: *dodges causing Leo to stab the wall* 8l Uhh...Sorry bout that. At least you have one sword for slicing us imaginary ninjas and kitchen utensils. Leo: ... *Pulls out a Knife from the Handle and Slices Spidey a Couple Times* Spiderman: *Costume gets a few rips* DUDE I JUST SEWED THIS SUIT UP THIS MORNING! GRRR *Starts shooting web balls at Leo* Leo: *Dodges* Webs How bout We Change the Battlefield *Jumps in the Sewer Hole* Spiderman: HEY GET BACK HERE! *Stops at the sewer hole. Mumbles* Why do I always have to go in the sewer. *Jumps in* Leo Snuck away from Spidey to Grab a few things Leo: *Loads Knife in a New Katana* Spiderman: Gross. Sigh Alright where is that Leo guy? Uh are we done here? You wanna grab some coffee and laugh about this? Then Spidey hears a Roller Blade Sound Behind Him Spiderman: Huh? Sees Leo WOAH! *Jumps to the closest wall and steps in some goo* Ew. Leo: *Riding Skateboard* LET'S GO *Throws Shock Shurikens at Spidey* Spiderman: *Jumps in the air and onto the ground* BRING IT! *Shoots some web balls at Leo* Leo: *Does Flips, Dodging Web Balls, Then Throws More Shock Shurikens* Spiderman: *Dodges some of them but gets hit with one* GAH! *Gets stunned but shakes it off* Ok, respect, respect, but how bout this *Webs to the ceiling and swings to Leo* BATTER BATTER SWING! *Knocks Leo down* Leo: *Lands* (Last Shock Shuriken, gotta make it count) *Uses another Smoke Bomb to Disappear* Spiderman: He did the disappearing act again. *Spider Sense tingles* Leo: Above Spidey (Here's a Trick) *Throws Smoke Bomb at Spideys Face* Spiderman: *Gets hit with the Smoke bomb* COUGH COUGH COUGH! How is that Fair!?! *Tries to shake it off* Leo: *Lands in Front of Spidey and Throws Last Shock Shuriken at Spidey* Spiderman: *Shakes off the Smoke bomb and gets hit with the Shock Shuriken* GAHHH! Leo: YES *Throws Burst Shuriken at Spidey* Spiderman: *Gets hit with it and is knocked back Groan* Ow Leo: *Pulls out Swords* Ready to Give Up Now? Spiderman: Listen Pal There's a lot more people I would rather lose to than you. *Gets up* Leo: I guess that's One thing We have in Common Spiderman: Also I'll admit you've really surprised me. For someone that doesn't have any powers you've been able to keep up. Leo: I was Trained to be a Master at Ninjitzu Spiderman: And I was bit by a Radioactive Spider. How bout we finish this *Gets in a fighting position* Leo: Best if we Stop Lecturing each other *gets in Fighting Position* Spiderman: Couldn't agree more *Charges for Leo* LET'S FINISH THIS! Leo: *Charges Spidey* Spiderman: *Punches Leo left and right* Leo: *Dodges some Punches and Swings Swords Left and Right* Spiderman: *Dodges some of the slashes and then kicks one of the swords up to the ceiling* Leo: *Jumps to Sword and Pulls out Knife, then Slices Spidey Again* Spiderman: *Gets cut but manages to kick Leo back* Leo: *Breathing Heavily* ...RAGH *Throws Knife at Spidey* Spiderman: WOAH! *Catches the Knife* Leo: *Breathing Heavily, with still One Sword Left* GRR *Charges Spidey, attempting to Slice Him* Spiderman: IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! *Charges Leo and throws the Knife at Leo, stabbing him* Leo: GAH *Drops Sword and Falls to the Ground* GA-GAAAAAAAH *Quickly pulls out Knife and Covers his Wound* Gaaaaah... Spiderman: (What have I done? I've never done anything like that) Woah take it easy. Leo: ... Spiderman: I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. *Webs the wound up* That should stop the bleeding for a little bit. Leo: ... Spiderman:........So uh.......what now? *His Spider Sense kinda tingles* Leo: *Swiftly looks at Spidey, With "Dead White Eyes"* Spiderman: (Spider Sense is going Crazy) Leo: GRR *Punches Spideys Face* Spiderman: GAH! *Holds his face* Ok I deserved that. *Gets in fighting position* Leo: *Wall Jumps and then Kicks Spidey Down* Spiderman: *Jumps back up and Punches Leo left and right* Leo: *Grabs Spideys Neck and Chokes Him* Spiderman: ACK ACK ACK *Slowly gets free*﻿ Leo: *Punches Spidey Face, Knocking Him Back* D8< GRAAAAAH *Rolls and Upper-Kicks Spidey* Spiderman: *Knocked down to the floor* Ow...This is not going well *Groan* Leo: YOU'RE DEAD *Charges Spidey* Spiderman: *Jumps to his feet and kicks him in the gut and punches him back* Leo: GAH, YOU'RE DOING IT NOW *Charges Spidey Again* Spiderman: *Starts webbing Leo up* HAVING FUN YET! *Continues to web Leo up and also shoots Web balls at Leo* Leo: GAH *Struggling to get Free* GRR, GRR, GRR Spiderman: *Continues webbing Leo up until Leo limbs and head are Webbed to the walls* IT'S ALL OR NOTHING IN THIS WORLD! Leo: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU KILLED THIS CITY Spiderman: Not Really *Webs back* MAXIMUM SPIDER *Let's go and Kicks Leo's body off* LOOOOOOSSSSSSEEEEERRRR! Lands next to Leo's body Sorry bout that *Walks to get one of Leo's swords and places it next to Leo* Good match *Exits the sewer* I need a vacation *Webs to a lamp post* WEB SWING! K.O. Results (CyberJason2009) SpiderZilla 04: DANG! THAT WAS BRUTAL! Terra: This has to be the Closest Battle we've done so Far. Both are Quick on their Feet, and can both React Quick, but the Spider Sense Warns Spiderman before the Attack even Fires SpiderZilla 04: In fact Spidey's Spider Sense was the Reason he beat Batman. Stealth has no effect when the Spider Sense is involved. Another reason why Spidey won is because of his Super Human strength. He can K.O. a Dinosaur and his speed is up to 200 miles per hour so there is no doubt that Spidey could take down Leo. He might even be able to defeat all four at once. Anything you two want to say? Spiderman:....Uh well...Thank you Leo for giving me a Great fight and sorry for kicking your body into pieces. *Holds out his hand for a respectful handshake* Leo: All is Forgiven *Shakes Hand* besides, It was just a Simulation, Good Fight Terra: Plus a couple other Things. Spidey can still fight back an Opponent with just One Web Shooter, and took a Grenade to the Face, so Leo's Burst Shurikens was Childs Play compared to a Grenade. Seems that the Spidey Sense can Over-Power the Turtle Sense. SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this Death Battle is Spiderman. ...: *Crashes through Window* Terra: OH JEEZ Leo: WHO THE HECK IS THAT?! Bubba: HEY, I'M BUBBA, I KICK BUTTS, I'M HERE TO KICK SPIDERZILLA'S BUTT SpiderZilla 04: MEEP! Uh well next Death Battle will probably have a Different Host Partner with Terra. Now if you'll excuse me I need to run. I'M OUT OF HERE *Uses one of the Smoke bombs and runs off* Spiderman: ... Bubba: His Butt can't Hide from My Kickers, I managed to catch His Scent, WILLKICKHISBUTT, BUBBAAAAAAAA *Runs Off, looking for SpiderZilla* Leo: ... Next Time (CyberJason2009) "Ultraman, Ultraman. Here he comes from the skies. Ultraman, Ultraman. Watch our hero fly. In a super-jet he comes. From a billion miles away, From a distant planet land. Comes our hero Ultraman!" "Jet Jaguar, Jet Jaguar. Well done, Jaguar. Go, Go, Defend our Peace, Display the courage that amazes us all. Godzilla and Jaguar, punch, punch, punch! Punch, Punch, Punch! Let’s all fight bravely as a team!" *ULTRAMAN VS JET JAGUAR* Spiderman VS Leonardo (New super sonic kirby X) DISCLAIMER: I EDITED THIS BECAUSE I CREATED THIS PAGE, AND NOTHING SAYS THAT I CAN'T EDIT THIS PAGE, AND I DONT SEE THE ADOPTED CATEGORY. Description Marvel Comics VS Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! After Leo's humillant defeat againts the Friend''ly ''Spider, can he could stand a chance againts him? Teenagers, New York defenders, but only one would win! Interlude Wiz: The world had seen cool and powerful heroes. Boomstick: 'Just like these New York justiciers. Wiz: One fights with gadgets... '''Boomstick: '''And the other with bare hands and powers.... Wiz: They live in New York seeking Justice. '''Boomstick: '''However, from two different companies. Wiz: There are Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. '''Boomstick: '''And Leonardo, leader of the TMNTs. He's Wiz, and Boomstick. Wiz: And our job is to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who will win into a... ''DEATH BATTLE! Spider-Man Wiz: Peter Parker was once an ordinary teenager who was adopted by his uncle Ben and his aunt May. 'Boomstick: '''And a complete nerd!!! Wiz: However, in a science exposition, a toxic spider bited him in the hand, and Peter gained the power of creating spider-webs to balance or attack. '''Boomstick: '''Then, he get into a fighting club, or some thing like that. Wiz: However, that day, a thief killed Peter's uncle, Ben Parker and stole his car. '''Boomstick: '''And everything was his fault! Wiz: The thief scaped, however, since that day, Peter decided to protect everyone turning into a superhero named Spider-Man. '''Boomstick: '''While occulting his alias from May and breaking the heart of many girls. Wiz: One great power, one great responsibility... '''Boomstick: '''Spider-Man's unique power (unique because he only has that power and no one has that power, except Spider-Woman and his alternate dimension Doppelgangers), is creating webs. Wiz: He can shoot little webs or webs like the size of a large building, he can use the webs to trap the enemy or balance in the air. The webs are turned to ashes since one hour after being created. '''Boomstick: '''He also has the Spider-Sense, a brain reaction (or some sh*t) that allows him to predict danger and evade it. Wiz: His vehicle is the Spider-Moto, a Huge and very fast moto with powerful wheels. He can do some trocks with the moto or also shooting projectiles and webs. '''Boomstick: '''Of course the coolest moto that I've seen! Wiz: Also is the Iron Spider Armor, that makes him more durable and able to fly with rockets like Iron Man the boss and also shoot lasers like that superhero. '''Boomstick: '''However, he can't use the web on this form. Wiz: The Spider-Slash or also known as Crawler Assault is an attack where he activates sharp claws. '''Boomstick: ...'And now BAM! He attacks the oponent with deadly slashes and kicks, leaving him red and blue lines. Wiz: He can also do the Maximum Spider, where he traps the oponent with many webs and smacks him on the ground. 'Boomstick: '''And his most powerful attack is the Ultimate Web Assault! Wiz: He webs the oponent and with a powerful attack he flips all the stage and smacks the oponent deadly! '''Boomstick: '''Wow! He's amazing! Wiz: Spiderman is also very agile, being able to dodge very fast shoots! And also, he has the Spider-Plainer, a planeator just like the Green Goblin has, but a lot more smaller. '''Boomstick: '''Spiderman has also Superhuman Stamina and durability, being able to survive Electro's thunder storms, Green Goblin bombs and inclusive Thanos' s wrath! (With other Marvel heroes). Wiz: He also survived falling from a large building and crashing with a metal car.... '''Boomstick: '''He's also very quick, has Fourth Wall-awareness and has Superhuman Strength being able to kill someone normal or launch him far with a single kick. Wiz: However, he stills being distracted, some sad by the fault that carries him and has the personality of one of his age. ''Spider-Man: ''One great power one great responsability... ''Spiderman balances in New York and kicks a thief in the chest. Leonardo Wiz: Splinter was once a normal adult human that had a rivalty with the man who is now Sheddrer (in 2014 movie he was always a rat, but it doesn't care that). '''Boomstick: '''But with the X-Sustance (the one of TMNT, not the one of PPG) he turned into a rat of human size. Wiz: The Ninja Turtles where one normal turtles, but they were affected by X-Sustance and turned to mutants, and they were saved by Splinter. '''Boomstick: '''Donatello, the brain, Leonardo, the fury, Michaelangelo, the....funny? Wiz: And of course....Leonardo, the leader! His main weapons are the Ninjagen Katana Swords. '''Boomstick: '''We would call them only "Katanas" Wiz: The Katanas are sharp metal ninja swords that allows Leonardo to slice someone with many slashes. '''Boomstick: '''Oh god, I want the Katanas. Wiz: He also has Ninja Stars, better known as Shurikens, he can launch them and the shurikens return to him. '''Boomstick: '''Oh god.... Wiz: Like other ninja, he can also shoot Smoke Bomb and disappear trought the smoke and blind the oponent for one time. '''Boomstick: Leonardo has also his reliable blue skateboard that allows him to get in very fast speeds, plus, the poor doesn't use helmest...too sad... Wiz: The Ninja Turtle-Truck is a huge truck that the Turtles eide, and has ultimate technology equipment, such as missiles, big shurikens and blinding lights. Boomstick: 'I WANT THAT TRUCK NOW!!! Wiz: He has also two Super-Forms: The Dragon Form and the Chi-Empowered form. '''Boomstick: '''The Dragon Form allows him to destroy large buildings with a single strike! But this form takes nearly all Leonardo's life energy! Wiz: The Chi-Empowered Form increases his speed, strenght and durability and gives him more life! He also is very fast and agile. '''Boomstick: '''He also has Superhuman Stamina and Durability. Wiz: He also bas the Silence, being able to be invisible for a time. And he is cery smart and his brave heart is over all. Wizz ''(The 2012 cartoon theme is played). Leonardo: We're Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! '' ''Leonardo knocks out a Foot Clan Soldier whit a single punch. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this with a... DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT!!! New York streets are in silent and in shadows. A thief is running while he steals a money bag. ???: Hey, pal, thieving isn't good, ok? Spider-Man's cartoon theme sounds, and Spider-Man kicks the thief launching him to a giant announcement. Spider-Man: Sorry, friend... Spider-Man traps the thief into a web. Thief: Help! Help! The Ninja Turtles appear. Then, Leonardo jumps to the scene. Leonardo: Who are you? Spider-Man: Hey, be careful with that blades, man! Leonardo: I'm just fighting the crime! A Foot Clan Soldier appears, but Leonardo kicks the Foot Soldier and was about to kill him with his Katanas. Spider-Man: Hey, you would be arrested! Spider-Man traps Leonardo in a web, but the Ninja Turtle easily scapes. The other Turtles are watching in a roof of a building... Donatello: Go Leonardo! Mikey: Yes, kick his spider-butt! *Ba dum tss* '''FIGHT! Spider-Man: Eat this! Spider-Man kicks Leo in the neck and launches him to a wall. Leonardo: So do you wan't to fight? Spider-Man: Yeah... Spider-Man runs to Leonardo, however, Leo kicks Spidey launching him in the air and attacks him with a fast combo of slashes. Leonardo: Hyaaaa!!! Leonardo kicks Spider-Man who is piledrived to the floor and crashes with a brick wall. Spider-Man: Oh man...That hurted me! But I'll kick you to your shell-er! Raphael: He's bad with the puns. Leonardo falls into the floor and attacks Spider-Man with his Katana. Spider-Man: See that bird! Leonardo: Eh..... Spider-Man kicks Leonardo's shell and he falls to the floor... Leonardo: Hey!! Spider-Man: Take this! Spider-Man traps Leonardo in a web and kicks him in the shell and Spidey takes Leo's katana. Spider-Man: Haha! Leonardo: Huh...I hate you... Then, Spider-Man is tackled by the Turtle Truck and Leonardo easily frees from the web. Leonardo: Let's do this! Leonardo rides in the Turtle Truck and blinds Spider-Man with the lights! Spider-Man: Crawler Assault! Spider-Man nearly destroys Turtle Truck with the Crawler Assault, but Leonardo shoots two powerful missiles to Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Aaaaahhh!! Leonardo: Yeah! Spider-Man then crashes with a wall and then, crashes with a window. Spider-Man: Auch.... Leonardo shoots two missiles to the building where Spider-Man crashed, however, Spider-Man wears the Iron Spider armor. Iron Spider: Oh yeah!!! Iron Spider shoots a laser blast to the Turtle Truck that explodes and launches Leonardo trough a wall, the wall explodes and Kraang, Bebop, Rocksteady, The Lizard, Sandman, Mickey Mouse, Spongebob Squarepants, Captain America and Luke Skywalmer are killed by the explosion. Raphael: What the heck?! Donatello: My truck!!! *Cries* Iron Spider: *while flying* Wooowhooo!!! Iron Spider shoots a missile to Leonardo but Leonardo kicks the missile to Iron Spider, and he returns to the normal form. Spider-Man: Spider-Jet! Spider-Man uses the Spider-Jet to tackle Leonardo, however he dodges him and Spider-Man is launched by the explosion of the planeator to the air. Spider-Man then tries to shoot a web ball to Leonardo, however he dodges the ball and turns into Dragon Form. Building... Results Next Time Super Smash Bros. Gunmen Battle Royale. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle